


the throne room

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [57]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Grief, Homeworld - Freeform, SU - Freeform, bellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Yellow walks in on Blue grieving.





	the throne room

Yellow entered the throne room, looking at the almost empty, gigantic room. The white and pink thrones were empty, like always, and the yellow would have her in a moment, but what caught her attention was Blue. She sat on her throne, her head resting on one of her palms, with an empty expression on her face.

 

Yellow immediately noticed the distress her fellow diamond was in, and instead of sitting down on her throne, she walked up to the gem, carefully placing her hand on Blue’s shoulder.

 

“Blue, is everything alright?”

 

She already knew the answer to that question, but asked it anyway. She wanted to comfort her, and asking how she felt was a good way to start such a conversation.

 

Just as Yellow predicted, the diamond just shook her head, and tears started to stream down her face, which also made Yellow cry thanks to her powers.

 

“Yellow, I feel… terrible…”

 

The gem whimpered, and let the tears flow down. Yellow had a hard time to see, but quickly wiped away her own tears from her face.

 

“I know Blue. I know it hurts, I’m also hurt. I miss her, but we can’t do anything. We have to accept it.”

 

“I know, it’s just…”

 

Blue was cut short as she felt the warm embrace of Yellow’s arms. The usually fierce gem currently had a calming aura.

 

“I don’t want to see you grieve, it hurts me, because you don’t deserve it. I’m here with you, Blue, I’m never going to leave you like that, I promise…”


End file.
